Gone Bad
by superpower37
Summary: There's a shooting at Alan's school and Alan is caught in the middle of it. This story is dedicated to those who died in Columbine in 1999.
1. Introduction

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I do not own Thunderbirds.

Introduction:

_**Life's journey takes many twists and turns. It has many paths, sometimes good and sometimes bad. Luckily, there are people that will be there for us. Those people are friends and family. They will be there when others are not.**_

**_Your family will always be there even when your friends are not. They can be your best of friends or your worst of enemies. In my family, I have Gordon, Scott, John, Virgil, Dad, and Grandma. Whenever I'm upset or angry one of them is usually there to comfort me. I love them with my heart and I'd die for them._**

_**Fermat and Tintin are my best friends. They help me with family problems and we hang out together. If one of us is upset, the others help. If anything happened to them, I'd be devastated. Wouldn't you? **_

**_Everyone needs love. Your friends and family are there to give you that. You should, in return, give that back. Life's journey throws many problems at you. Friends and family will be there to help you face those problems._**

_**-written by Alan Tracy**_

This essay was what the Tracy family found in Alan's locker. This what they will remember him by. They now know that they were his heroes. His only true heroes.


	2. Death Do Us Part

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I do not own.

Authors note: I'm thinking about doing an aftermath, but I'm not sure. This story takes place a few months after the movie.

Chapter1:Death Do Us Part

Alan Tracy walked into his dorm room in Wharton Academy.

"Hey Fermat" he said.

"H-hey A-Alan" Fermat stuttered. They weren't prepared for what was coming next. A loud pop came from outside in the grounds.

"What was that" Alan asked walking into the hallway in two strides.

"I don't know. It sounded like fire crackers" a student. All of a sudden, a kid ran into the hallway.

"GET DOWN! IT'S A SHOOTING" he yelled. The kids in the hallway ran into their rooms and got under a desk. A hooded man walked into the hallway and just started to shoot. One kid in the hallway panicked and screamed. The guy turned towards him and shot at him.

"Alan, no" Fermat whispered but Alan was already out of ear shot. Alan lunged at the kid and knocked him down. The guy couldn't see them so Alan pulled the fire alarm. The alarm caught the guy's attention long enough to allow some of the kids to get out.

"I'll get you kid" the guy muttered as he realized who had pulled the fire alarm. Alan pushed the kid out of the next exit and they eluded the guy for a while. Alan took this chance to try and contact his father.

"Baby Swan to Commander" Alan said using his code name.

"S-Science G-Geek t-to B-Baby S-Swan. W-What's w-

wrong" Brains answered.

"Brains, we need my dad and brothers. Firefly is already filled with water. We're going to need Thunderbird 1and 2 with the Firefly and the Mole in it. Tell them to hurry, it's an emergency. Fermat is okay. Please tell them that I'm sorry that I made them mad" Alan said checking to see if anyone was near him. He cut the connection to Thunderbird 5 before Brains could say a word.

_**Tracy Island:**_

The alarm went off and the boys and Jeff raced to the control room.

"What's the situation Brains" Jeff asked.

"A-Alan needs your help. H-He didn't tell me what was wrong, just that it was an emergency. T-The Firefly and the Mole is already in Thunderbird 2" Brains stuttered. Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon looked at each other in fear. They each climbed in to their portraits and Jeff said 'Thunderbirds are go'.

_**Wharton Academy:**_

"Oh god" Gordon gasped as he saw a window shatter from the impact of a bomb. Once they landed, they got a list of the missing and dead and Alan was on it.

"Is he…" Jeff asked trailing off.

"He's not on the dead list, but he is missing" Scott said. John, Virgil, and Gordon dropped their heads in fear.

"We've got to find him before it's to late" Gordon finally said. Out of all the Tracys, Gordon was the closest to Alan. Gun shots sounded and they turned their heads.

"Y-You guys" a voice said. The Tracys welcomed the sound of Fermat's stutter. When they turned around they didn't see Alan with him.

"Fermat, where's Alan" John asked.

"I-I don't know. The last time I saw him was in the dormitory before we escaped" Fermat said. Scott, John, Virgil, and Gordon looked at each other and ran into Thunderbird 2. A few minutes later, they came out in the Mole and the Firefly.


	3. Frozen in Time

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own.

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed. This was my first story that got a lot of reviews.

Chapter 2: Frozen in Time

_**Gordon's POV:**_

When I heard that my baby brother was in trouble, I could have sworn that time stood still. I loved Alan with my life. Even though I teased him when we were young, I still cared about him. I had to learn the hard way when me, my brothers, and dad got stuck in Thunderbird 5 while Alan was left on our island.

_**Flashback:**_

"Dad" Alan yelled as the connection went dead. Gordon looked at his brothers with worry on his face.

When Brains restored gravity, I was relieved to see that Alan was okay. Now, I'm afraid of losing him. He's my only little brother, what would I do without him?

_**Virgil's POV:**_

I teased him before the Hood took over the island. How could I make the same mistake again. I wouldn't stop making fun of Alan before he left for school. I need to find him. I need to apologize to him. He can't be dead. He can't die.

_**Scott's POV:**_

How could this happen? Why did it have to happen now? Why did those IDIOTS have to take their feelings out on my baby brother's school? I'm the big brother. They're my responsibility to protect since my mom died. We're going to find him alive. I can't live without him.

_**John's POV:**_

I haven't seen him in so long! What did he ever do to deserve this? I love him and he's going to be found.

**TBC...**

Sorry for that short chapter. There's more coming! Just a little brotherly feeling here! Please R&R! Thanks!


	4. Finding Alan

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own.

Author's note: Thank you all for reviewing.

Chapter 3: Finding Alan

The Mole whirled to a stop inside the building. A couple of walls had collapsed because of the fires.

"Gordon, you go back that way. I'll go this way. We'll contact each other if we found anybody" Scott instructed.

"Scott? Do you think Alan's…." Gordon trailed off. Scott looked at him sternly.

"No. Probably injured but not dead" he said.

_**A half hour later:**_

"Scott! I found him" Gordon yelled. Scott came running to Gordon's side.

"Hey Sprout" Scott said gently.

"I'm sorry….for getting….mad at…you guys" Alan said gasping for air.

"We're siblings. It's our job to get mad at each other" Scott cooed. Gordon was checking Alan over and saw the bullet wound.

"Who…why did this have to happen to Sprout" Gordon thought out loud.

"It… was destiny Gords. I …w-was meant to be here…t-to save my classmates" Alan breathed. Minutes after Scott radioed the others, Virgil, John, and Jeff came running in.

"I-I'm sorry…got to go…I'll tell mom you guys love her…love you all" Alan said with his last breath. He closed his eyes.

"I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS TO AL" Gordon bellowed with tears in his eyes.

"You can't Gords, he's dead too" Alan's voice said "The best thing you can do is to make sure that nobody has to go through something like this ever again". Alan appeared in front of them. There was a glow around his body.

"I-I don't want you to leave me" Gordon stammered. Alan smiled.

"I don't have to. I'm always in your heart. Look in my locker. My keys are in my pocket. You'll find something that I wrote, which I think will mean something to you guys now that I'm gone. Please don't cry, but be glad that happy and in a better place" Alan said before he vanished.

"ALAN! DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU BABY BROTHER" Gordon said as he fell crying in Scott's arms. How were they going to tell Fermat and TinTin. TinTin and Alan had had a relationship. Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, and Jeff stood around the youngest not as the Thunderbirds, but as the Tracy family.

I was thinking about an aftermath, but I need your opinions! I also need reviews, and no flames please! Thank you!


	5. Funeral

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own the Thunderbirds.

Author's note: This is the beginning of the aftermath. Thanks for reviewing, you guys are awesome. This chapter has the song _Hero_ by Mariah Carey.

Chapter 4: Funeral

The Tracy's went to Alan's locker and opened it. Inside they found what Alan was talking about. They all read it and finished with tears in their eyes. After, they went to go tell Fermat.

"H-have you found Alan? Is he okay" he stuttered as reached them. Gordon shook his head and cried.

"No, he's not okay. He's….he's d-d-dead" Gordon belted out. A couple of days later, they brought Alan home for the last time.

_**A week later:**_

The Tracy family, Fermat, TinTin, Brains, Kyrano, Ohana, Lady P., Parker, and a couple of Alan's classmates stood around his coffin listening to the priest. Once he was done talking, they each said goodbye. Everyone left the Tracy's so that they could be alone. Jeff sighed sadly and walked to the headstone next to where Alan's was going to be.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I tried to protect him" he said quietly. _If only I had home schooled Alan, he would have never had to die._ His boys were still looking at their baby brother's coffin.

"Why now" Virgil whispered "I never got to say I'm sorry to him". The day before Alan had gone back to school, Virgil and Gordon played tricks and teased him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Gordon sobbed after listening to Virgil. He buried his head in Scott's suit jacket. Scott just stood there with tears in his eyes comforting Gordon. They began to walk back to the car and their waiting driver.

* * *

There's a hero If you look inside your heart You don't have to be afraid Of what you are There's an answer If you reach into your soul And the sorrow that you know Will melt away 

And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you

It's a long road When you face the world alone No one reaches out a hand For you to hold You can find love If you search within yourself And the emptiness you felt Will disappear

And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you

Lord knows Dreams are hard to follow But don't let anyone Tear them away Hold on There will be tomorrow In time You'll find the way

And then a hero comes along With the strength to carry on And you cast your fears aside And you know you can survive So when you feel like hope is gone Look inside you and be strong And you'll finally see the truth That a hero lies in you

* * *

They took one last glance at the cemetery. They'd be back to visit, but not for a while. _We're not the heroes_ John thought _Alan is. He had the courage to write that down._ Scott was also thinking the same thing. 

"I'll come visit you Al. You'll always be in my heart" Gordon said quietly.

"I'll never forget you Al. Please don't forget me" Virgil said in a barely audible voice. It is sad to say that the Tracy's would never be the same again. A part of them would be missing.

_Well, that's it for this chapter. Still, there are plenty more chapters to come.Hero would be (if this was like a movie or something) playing while the Tracy's were walking to the car. Okay, can you do me a favor? Could you please R&R._


	6. Lost in My Memories

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own the Thunderbirds and if I did, I'd be the happiest girl alive.

Author's note: I think I should tell you that I got the inspiration for this story from what I heard about Columbine. I'm not exactly copying it because I don't think the exact events happened in the shooting/aftermath.

Chapter 5: Lost in My Memories

**_I feel that I'm lost in my mind_**

_**Stuck in the memories**_

**_The good and the bad times_**

_**The fun that we had**_

_**And now that you're gone**_

_**I fell that I can't go on**_

'_**Cause you were my brother**_

_**The reason I live**_

_**You were my heart**_

_**My soul and my joy**_

_**Now that you've left**_

_**There is no world**_

_**There is nobody**_

_**To be there for me**_

_**When things go wrong**_

_**And I need someone**_

_**To be my friend**_

_**I am lonely without you**_

_**And nobody is familiar**_

_**My world has gone blank**_

'_**Cause you're not here**_

_**I can only go on**_

_**Knowing that you're here**_

_**Standing right beside me**_

_**Standing in flesh and bones**_

_**But knowing that**_

_**It can never happen again**_

_**I'll always keep**_

_**That one special gift**_

_**Thatyou gave me to remind**_

_**Me that you're never leaving me**_

_**And you'll never leave**_

_**The ones that you love**_

_**Even though you've departed**_

_**And left this cruel world behind**_

_**To go and be happy**_

_**With that one other member that's passed on before you**_

_**So let her know**_

_**That we all love her**_

_**And take care your self**_

_**But don't ever forget us**_

'_**Cause we'll always love you**_

_**No matter if you've**_

_**Passed on to a happier life**_

_**That has no hate**_

_**But only love and care for others**_

_**So keep sending your love**_

_**And we'll send ours**_

_**For you'll never leave us**_

_**And we'll never leave you**_

Sorry if I make any mistakes! I was starting to cry while I was writing this. I want to see if anyone can guess who it was that wrote this. I'll give you the answer in the next chapter! Also, please review.


	7. The Saddest Melody

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Thunderbirds.

Author's note: The brother that wrote the poem was John. Surprised? Most people might.

Chapter 6: The Saddest Melody

I lost my brother, the youngest of my brother. That, to me, is the saddest melody ever. Losing my mom was hard. Nothing tops losing Alan. I mean, mothers give you life, but brothers share your blood. Also, losing one is like losing a part of you. After he died, all I could think about was Alan and I wrote a piece about him. About what he did in the face of danger. He was a Thunderbird, a true Thunderbird. Now, I hope that he is happily laughing with mom. I hope that they are catching up on what they had missed. I wish to do that someday when I leave the world.

"What's wrong Virg" Scott asked.

"Alan never got to get married and have kids. We'll get to do that, but he'll never have a chance to" I said. TinTin was Alan's girlfriend and had shut herself off after he'd died.

"He might not get to have kids, but he'd us to" Scott told me. All of a sudden, my father came in white faced.

"Dad? What's wrong" I asked him.

"Your brother…..TinTin is pregnant" Jeff said.

"TinTin? She's only 15" Scott cried. I looked at my father in disbelief.

"I know, we just found out" he said.

"How long has she…" I trailed off.

"One month" my dad told us. A month ago, TinTin's school had visited Alan's and I could guess what happened during the visit. I also had to guess that Fermat hadn't been there that night.

"Al has a kid" I silently whispered.

"Twins, we don't know if their fraternal or identical yet. We don't even know their gender" my father said with his head in his hands. How had this happened? Alan and TinTin were only kids, teenagers to be exact. Why us?

"Does Gords and John know" Scott asked.

"No, not yet" my dad said. Him and Scott got up and walked to dad's office to talk to Gordon and John at the same time.

"Alan is….was a father" I told myself. I got up and went to TinTin's room. Her door was open and I walked in.

"TinTin? I'm not mad, but I think that after the twins are born, you should tell them about their father. They do have a right to know. Also, your parents can't tell you that you have to give the babies up for adoption and they'll want to see their grandbabies grow up" I explained. TinTin just sat there, looking at the floor.

"Listen, I want you to sleep on the decision" I said leaving the room.

* * *

**TBC………………………………………………………………...**

* * *

What will TinTin decide to do with twins when they're born? What will the rest of the family do? Sorry if this chapter sounds crazy, but this does happen. I would know because my birth mom had me when she was 16 and I was adopted into a great family. I still wonder about my mom and dad though. 


	8. My Choice

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Thunderbirds.

Chapter 7: My Choice

It was my decision on what I was going to do with my children and nobody else could make it for me. For once, I had something incredibly important to decide on. I wish that Alan could've been here. After all, they are his kids. What is my decision? I chose to raise the twins myself, but they'd need a father figure. Alan and I never got married, we just did _it_. I started to cry, Alan should've been there to see his children for the first time. I got up and went to the table for dinner.

"I want to tell you guys something after dinner in the lounge" I told the others at the table. They all nodded. After dinner, I made sure that everyone was present before I announced my decision.

"What's up TinTin" Mr. Tracy asked me.

"I've decided what to when the twins are born" I started. That really got everyone's attention.

"W-what" Gordon asked. I feel sorry for Gordon because he was the closest to Alan and he took his brother's death hard.

"I'm going to raise them myself, but I'm going to need some help getting started" I said. My mom smiled and walked over to me.

"Honey, we'll help you, you're our family" she said. Scott came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Alan would be proud" he said.

"I am" Alan's voice said. He appeared in front of all of us. We stared open mouth at him.

"I can't believe that I'm going to have grandchildren" Mrs. Tracy squealed appearing next to Alan.

"Lucille" Mr. Tracy whispered.

"Calm down mom" Alan sighed.

"Sorry dear" she said. Alan walked over me and hugged me.

"Take good care of my kids. I will never leave you guys" he said. He meant that he'd always be in our hearts. I hugged him back and whispered 'always' in his ear.

"Al" Gordon barely squeaked out.

"Gords, you will get married and start a family" Alan said forcefully. Gordon gawked at him.

"Wha…." he asked.

"You heard me! You're getting married and having kids" Alan repeated. He turned to me.

"I love you more than anything, take care of yourself" he said before him and Mrs. Tracy disappeared. Jeff and the others stood there staring at where Alan and Mrs. Tracy were.

* * *

_**9 month's later:**_

It happened when we just finished the twins' room. I had found out that the twins were identical girls. Their room was pink and light blue. The contractions came and I nearly doubled over. Scott and Mr. Tracy ran to my side and held me up. Mr. Tracy started to yell loudly to everyone. Lady Penelope and Parker got the car ready while the others got into a separate vehicle. We got to the hospital and a half hour later, Amanda Lee and Jessica Lucille Tracy was born. Me and Alan's baby girls.

"Mr. Tracy, Gordon, Virgil, John, Scott, mom, dad, Lady Penelope, Parker. I'd like you to meet the newest Tracys, Amanda Lee Tracy and Jessica Lucille Tracy" I said. I handed my mom and dad Jessica first. When they gave Jessica to Mr. Tracy, I let them hold Amanda.

"Who is younger TinTin" Virgil asked.

"Jessica is" I said.

* * *

Interesting so far! Like it! Please R&R! 


End file.
